bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Giselle Tyndalos
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820668 |idalt = |no = 8490 |element = Water |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 160 |animation_idle = 54 |animation_move = 24 |movespeed_attack = 2 |movespeed_skill = 2 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 11, 17, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77 |normal_distribute = 6, 6, 4, 4, 4, 6, 6, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 6, 4, 4 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 11, 14, 17, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80 |bb_distribute = 4, 6, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 6, 6, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 6, 4, 4, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = 57, 60, 63, 66, 69 |bb2_distribute = 20, 20, 20, 20, 20 |bb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 11, 14, 17, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83 |sbb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 57, 60, 63, 66, 69 |sbb2_distribute = 20, 20, 20, 20, 20 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 11, 14, 17, 20, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89 |ubb_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 2, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 6, 8, 8, 8, 6, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 57, 60, 63, 66, 69 |ubb2_distribute = 20, 20, 20, 20, 20 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 3 |description = Known to many a Summoner as the charismatic caretaker of the guilds in Orebus, Giselle is a bubbly and intelligent creature whose penchant for offbeat humor tends to raise eyebrows and quirk lips. No one is quite sure where she came from, but most simply accept her as a permanent fixture in their lives. Giselle discovered the parallel plane of Orebus along with Noel through a dimensional fracture. This piqued the Summoners' Guild's interests enough for them to launch the Orebus Special Inquiry—especially since no one else seemed interested in pursuing the subject. Summoners working for them are often shocked to see Giselle casually skipping around the sand-blasted ruins, either by herself or with the many creepy creatures that she spins out of her lab. She claims the excessive paperwork to be a chore worse than "cleaning up after a frenzied shoggo," and rather enjoys sifting through manmade and natural debris, praising its "therapeutic effects." Most impressively, she has never failed to return to base before any of the Summoners do, often with a cheery smile. Among Giselle's favorite conversation topics is her grand holiday to a land called Karcosa. Some say the patterns and jewels weaved into her dress, crafted in that fabled land, eye your every movement with uncanny precision. It is certainly hard to catch her by surprise, even while her back is turned. Despite her outward friendliness, Giselle is a mystery bundled up in a flashy, flamboyant package. There's definitely more to her than meets the eye, but as long as you're on her good side, you should be fine. For the most part. Just don't eat her cooking. |summon = Hello, darling! Come by to catch up with lil' old me? Can I interest you in some of my stew? |fusion = Oh, is this for me? Aren't you a dear! Now, how about I cook a little something in return?... |evolution = Ooh, that felt...tingly. Is this what you call "the shivers?" So different from what I'm used to. |hp_base = 6728 |atk_base = 2797 |def_base = 2239 |rec_base = 2276 |hp_lord = 9612 |atk_lord = 3995 |def_lord = 3199 |rec_lord = 3252 |hp_anima = 10729 |rec_anima = 2954 |atk_breaker = 4293 |def_breaker = 2901 |def_guardian = 3497 |rec_guardian = 3103 |def_oracle = 3050 |rec_oracle = 3699 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 15 |normaldc = 60 |ls = Eternal Lie |lsdescription = 200% boost to Atk and 100% boost to Def, max HP for Water types, greatly boosts BB Atk, enormously boosts Water elemental damage, 15% damage reduction from Fire, Water types & greatly boosts OD gauge fill rate |lsnote = 350% BB Atk, 225% elemental damage & 30% OD gauge fill rate |bb = Angles of Time |bbdescription = 18 combo massive Water attack on single foe (or probable 5% damage of foe's max HP), 5 combo powerful Water attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts Water elemental damage for 3 turns, boosts OD gauge, probable random status ailment infliction & probability of purging Curse negation effect from single foe |bbnote = 10% chance of dealing 5% of foe's max HP, 200% + 300% * HP / max HP, 225% elemental damage, 12% OD fill, 85% chance of random status ailment infliction & 25% chance of purging Curse negation effect |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 72 |bbmultiplier = 1200 |bb_hpscale = |bbhits2 = 5 |bbaoe2 = 1 |bbdc2 = 20 |bbmultiplier2 = 200 |bb2_hpscale = true |sbb = Dimension Dive |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 5 combo powerful Water attack on single foe, enormously boosts Water elemental damage for 3 turns, adds probable evasion for 2 turns, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec of Water types for 3 turns & probability of purging Sickness negation effect from single foe |sbbnote = 300% + 600% * HP / max HP, 225% elemental damage, 20% evasion, 155% parameter boost to Water types & 35% chance of purging Sickness negation effect |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 300 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 5 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 5 |sbbmultiplier2 = 900 |sbb_hpscale2 = |ubb = Reflections Beyond Reality |ubbdescription = 23 combo massive Water attack on single foe (or probable 7% damage of foe's max HP), 5 combo massive Water attack on single foe (25% active Pierce on Fire, Water types), activates BB/SBB/UBB twice for 3 turns, enormously boosts Water elemental damage for 4 turns, adds evasion for 3 turns & adds random status ailment infliction to attack for 4 turns |ubbnote = 50% chance of dealing 7% of foe's max HP, 100% chance of BB/SBB/UBB recast & 500% elemental damage |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = 1 |ubbgauge = 36 |ubbdc = 92 |ubbmultiplier = 2500 |ubb_hpscale = |ubbhits2 = 5 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 20 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1500 |ubb_hpscale2 = |dbb = Reflections Beyond Existence |synergy = Miasma |bondunit = Cosmic Shade Kranus |dbbdescription = 46 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts Atk, Def, Rec, Spark damage, Water, Dark elemental damage, activates BB/SBB/UBB twice, 100% evasion, adds status ailment infliction to attack, raises allies from KO & 100% Light, Dark damage reduction |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 23 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~5 |dbbdc = 23 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 23 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 23 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Whisperer in the Dark |esitem = Réparatrice or BB Gauge Sphere |esdescription = Spark damage slightly boosts BB gauge for all allies when Réparatrice or BB Gauge Sphere is equipped, slightly boosts Water elemental damage for all allies, greatly boosts Water elemental damage, greatly boosts damage dealt against status afflicted foes & probable resistance against 1 KO attack |esnote = 20% elemental damage to all allies, 100% elemental damage to self, 150% Atk against status afflicted foes & 80% chance of resisting 1 KO Requires Réparatrice: Fills 1-2 BC per spark |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 15 |omniskill1_1_desc = 120% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 170% boost to Spark Damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 15 |omniskill3_1_desc = Enormously boosts elemental damage |omniskill3_1_note = 200% boost |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 15 |omniskill4_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 200000 |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = 30 |omniskill4_2_desc = Adds probability of activating own BB/SBB/UBB twice for 1 turn effect to BB |omniskill4_2_note = 50% chance |omniskill4_3_sp = 15 |omniskill4_3_desc = Adds probable elemental vulnerability infliction for 2 turns effect to SBB |omniskill4_3_note = 50% chance of 40% elemental vulnerability |omniskill4_4_sp = 20 |omniskill4_4_desc = Allows SBB's base effects to last additional 1 turn |omniskill4_4_note = |omniskill4_5_sp = 20 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds enormous boost to BB Atk for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill4_5_note = 600% BB Atk |omniskill4_6_sp = 10 |omniskill4_6_desc = Adds probable random status ailment infliction to SBB |omniskill4_6_note = 85% chance |omniskill4_7_sp = 15 |omniskill4_7_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's probability of purging status ailment negation effects |omniskill4_7_note = +15% chance, 40% chance of purging Curse negation (BB) & 50% chance of purging Sickness negation (SBB) |omniskill4_8_sp = 20 |omniskill4_8_desc = Adds probability of purging Paralysis negation effect to BB / UBB |omniskill4_8_note = 25% chance to single foe on BB, 80% chance to all foes on UBB (Prerequisite: "Enhances BB/SBB's probability of purging status ailment negation effects") |omniskill4_9_sp = 25 |omniskill4_9_desc = Adds probability of purging Poison negation effect to SBB / UBB |omniskill4_9_note = 35% chance to single foe on SBB, 80% chance to all foes on UBB (Prerequisite: "Enhances BB/SBB's probability of purging status ailment negation effects") |howtoget = *Raid Summon *Event Bazaar: Dual Brave Burst - 6 Dual Brave Burst Tokens |notes = *Giselle's Unit Details reveal is the first time Giselle's full name is featured. |addcat = |addcatname = }}